I feel pretty unpretty
by Black Diamond75
Summary: Si soy bonita porque no me siento bonita por dentro, porque trato de mejorar mi imagen sino me siento agusta, entonces lo hago...Porque creo en la esperanza de que me querras aunque yo misma no me acepte como soy. Lo hago por ti.
1. Chapter 1

**Domo domo mina-san!**

**He aquí un fic nuevecito llamado **_**I feel pretty/unpretty **_**el cual me llego al escuchar la canción del mismo nombre pero aclarando del mismo modo:**

**NO ES SONG-FIC!**

**Asi que espero que lo disfruten mucho. ^^ **

_**Declaimer: Soul Eater no me pretenece! Es obra del gran Atsushi Okubo**_

_**I feel Pretty/Unpretty**_

_**Capitulo 1: Unpretty**_

_**Maka Pov.**_

Suspire cansadamente contra mi casillero mientras trataba de sacar mi libro de historia ya que era la siguiente clase que me tocaba y ansiaba llegar con el libro en la mano para no tener que sacarlo después ahorrándome un monton de tiempo.

Al haber logrado ese objetivo, mire mi reflejo en el espejo que _Liz _había colocado en mi casillero para que, según ella, viera el tipo de ropa que usaba diariamente, ya que le había dicho que me vestia a oscuras.

Volviendo a mi reflejo, pude notar muchas cosas; mi cabello rubio cenizo recogido en dos coletas, mis ojos verdes jade; y la ropa que usaba también la visualice, un abrigo holgado de color celeste, y un jean normal, no pegadito al cuerpo como el de las otras chicas, solo era normal.

Sin embargo las porristas habían dicho que yo era "_Fea_", y exactamente asi yo me sentia en mi interior, por lo menos no me llamaban _plana_ y eso me hacia sentir mejor; todo gracias a Patty y su método de tomar leche todas las mañanas.

"_Fea". _Esa palabra iba y venia en mi cabeza y no soportaba que me consideraran eso .Quisiera poder atar sus enormes cabezas superficiales y hacerles sentir lo mismo, pero como diría Tsubaki-chan, solo seria rebajarme. Volvi a suspirar y cerre mis ojos contra mi casillero.

"_Maka-chan, tu eres bonita"_Habia dicho Tsubaki-chan una vez mientras hablábamos en la Pijamada de Liz y Patty por pasar de año sin copiar.

Negué divertidamente con mi cabeza, pero después sonreí levemente, tal vez yo si era bonita después de todo es solo que…

Ese pensamiento se disperso al instante cuando vi a un monton de chicas amontonarse en el pasillo y ahí fua cuando lo vi a el…

Si a el, a Soul Evans, el chico mas popular de todo el Shibusen; ¿Por qué era popular? Bueno no es deportista ni nada, el solo es un rebelde, lo que toda chica quiere.

Desgraciadamente el ya tenia novia y eso no era la peor parte para laas fans de él, sino para mi porque su novia…

Fue una antigua compañera mia de la escuela, y recordaba porque fue gracias a ella que me humille públicamente en el concurso de deletreo, haciéndome pipi en mi falda por los nervios.

Vi como ambos atravesaban el pasillo; Blair Lubally cogiendo los obsequios dirigidos a su novio y Soul Evans dedicándoles sonrisas amistosas y guiñándoles el ojo, lo cual hacia que su novia se molestara.

"_Yo soy mas bonita que Blair, incluso seria mejor novia que ella"_ Ese pensamiento hizo que me sonrojara fugazmente y bajara mi cabeza inmediatamente.

Si yo sabia que era bonita, por lo menos pasable, pero ¿Qué diría Soul de todo esto?

-¡Makita-chan!-grito Blair tan fuerte que me hizo asustar y accidentalmente tirar mis libros.

Justo cuando iba a recogerlos unas manos muy fuertes me tocaron levemente ya que ambos tratábamos de coger el libro de historia.

Me sonroje como nunca y me aleje de inmediato, y al instante note como Blair se molestaba ya que posiblemente pensaría que yo coquetee con su novio.

-Bueno, nos vemos Makita-chan, adiós-dijo ella arrastrando a un Soul muy confundido y algo molesto mientras salian del pasillo hacia un rumbo desconocido.

Suspire molesta contra mi casillero otra vez, no sabia cuantas veces llevaba haciendo eso pero ahora eso realmente no me importaba, díganme ¿Quién cuenta cuantas veces suspira por… por…?

Por alguien no correspondido…

Cogi mis pequeñas ligas, las cuales ataban mis coletas, y las saque de mi cabello dejándome suelto y un poquito despeinado.

Me mire esta vez en el espejo y presencie un gran cambio a mi imagen; esta yo nueva decía con su apariencia "Soy una chica esperando ser popular y no soy una perra".

Sonríe levemente conmigo misma, ese pensamiento era muy opuesto a como me sentia.

-¡Maka! ¿No vienes a almorzar?-dijo una voz muy cercana a mi que hizo que me cayera del susto y aterrizara sobre mi trasero provocando un inesperado accidente.

-Mariko-chan, deberías aprender a hablar con mas cuidado y de lejos-dije mientras me frotaba el oído y me paraba de un isntante.

Mariko era una amiga muy cercana a mi, pero no era mi mejor amiga ya que ese lugar le pertenecía a Tsubaki-chan, su hermana gemela.

Ella era idéntica a Tsubaki-chan en un punto; su físico. De ahí en lo espiritual era muy distinta y verán porque.

Me frunció el ceño y rolo los ojos por mi anterior comentario.

-Y tu deberías ser mas rápida alistándote envés de coquetear con Soul Evans-dijo ella mientras me arastraba de mi casillero y me llevaba al comedor.

-Pero Mariko-chan, me toca historia y además… no es hora del almuerzo-le dije mientras me soltaba de su agarre y ella me miraba algo avergonzada.

-L-Lo siento, es que en realidad, yo…-dijo ella mientras se sonrojoba fuertemente y comenzaban a salir lagrimas de sus ojos.

Oh no aquí vamos de nuevo.

Mariko se puso a llorar silenciosamente mientras yo miraba para otro lado disimuladamente.

Había un detalle oculto sobre Mariko-chan que nadie sabia, nadie excepto Liz, Patty y yo; Mariko era _yuri_ y si le gustaban las chicas y mucho, en especial _yo._

Lo había admitido hace un año atrás, pero su hermana gemela pensó que era una broma asi que le resto importancia al asunto.

Desde entonces Mariko-chan no habla con su hermana y cayo en un estado depresivo, pero no emo suicida, sino depresiva _normal._

La abrace como si fuera mi hermana y la console, nadie como dije antes sabia que era yuri pero a veces era tan obvia que la molestaban con eso.

Ella me miro de una forma especial, esa que te dice _te amo_; -Gracias Maka, creo que me voy a la enfermería a dormir-dijo mientras rompia el abrazo y se iba.

-Adios Mariko-chan...-dije mientras me giraba para llegar a mi clase de historia pero lo que ella dijo hizo que me quedara estatica

-Maka, tu eres muy bonita, no importa lo que digan las porristas, si eres fea para ellas es porque _fea_ es una forma de decir que están celosa de tu belleza-dijo mientras se iba.

Sonríe levemente para mis adentros mientras caminaba por los pasillos desolados ya que la campana había sonado hace rato.

Si soy fea entonces me enorgullesco de serlo.

**Domo domo mina-san!**

**Me extrañaron?**

**Bueno pues regrese con un historia que de seguro les encantara.**

**Bueno realmente la idea de este fic fue gracias a mi prima, iba a ser un one-shot pero creo que seria mejor un fic completo.**

**Al igual que Fireworks, tendrá minimo 4 o 5 capitulos, asi que espron que me den su apoyo con este.**

**Lamento la ausencia pero es que en mi cumpleaños me regalaron la saga de unos libros muy interesantes y simplemente no pude dejar de leerlas. _ _U**

**Si, Tsubaki tiene una hermana gemela y es **_**yuri**_** y además le gusta Maka; no fue mi idea en realidad fue idea de mi prima (si ambas pensamos en este fic pero yo di mayor parte de el) y bueno ahí esta.**

**Si no les gusta eso, pues déjenmelo saber con un review, estoy abierta a sugerencias y criticas, mas constructivas que destructivas. **

_**Por favor dejen sus reviews!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Domo domo mina-san!**_

_**He salido mas o menos en los exámenes… ^^***_

_**Y como ya casi termino decidi continuar con esta historia que tanto les gusto.**_

_**Gracias por los reviews!**_

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es obra del gran Atsushi Okubo.**_

_**I feel Pretty/Unpretty**_

_**Capitulo 2: Unexpected**_

**Maka Pov.**

Al entrar al aula inediatamente recogi mi cabello ya quee no quería llamar la atención de las porristas y la de los muchahchos, ya que ese tipo de peinado no era parte de mi parte de mi personalidad.

Y asi empezaro la clase de historia, la mas interesante para mi pero la mas aburrida para los demás, incluso llevaban almohadas para tratar de dormir en esa clase e ignorar a la pobre Marie-sensei, quien por cierto, era la más permiciva de las maestras permitiendo este tipo de comportamiento en su clase.

Sus clases era siempre así, dejar que sus alumnos hagan lo que quieran; comer, dormir, gritar, dibujar, o incluso escuchar música en los mp3s o chatear por celular pero así como era permisiva también podía ser muy maligna en los exámenes ya que siempre sacaba preguntas en las explicaciones que ella daba y como nadie la escuchaba, excepto yo, sacaban muy malas notas.

Vi al fondo como Liz sacaba una almohada de color rosa y la ponía sobre su pupitre y su hermana gemela la imito sacando una almohada con forma de jirafa y la colocaba sobre su vanca (N/A: yo tengo una alohada asi, me la regalaron para mi cumple #13 xD).

Esta si seria una clase entretenida y a la vez muy callada.

* * *

><p>Sono la campana anunciando, ahora si, el almuerzo tan esperado por todo los alumos, bueno para aquellos que no soportaban las clases y tomaban el almuerzo como un descanso para después volver a sus rutinas de siempre.<p>

Tome mis apuntes de la clase y me arrastre hacia la puerta, ya que hoy el dia se me había alargado mucho de lo normal, bueno eso me ocurria cuando andaba pensando demasiado en mis asuntos.

Sali apresuradamente del salón con todas mis cosas y me dirigi al comedor en donde me esperaban mis, por asi decirlo, amigas.

Pero primero hice una parada rápida en mi casillero para colocar mis cosas hasta al siguiente clase; hie algo de espacio ya que había tenia unos libros maravillosos que Kid me había prestado y tenia pensado leerlos en la hora de estudio a escndidas. (N/A: Yo a veces hago eso en especial cuando son largas horas de estudio.)

Apenas meti todo ahí, corri lo mas rápido que pude para poder alcanzar algo de comer ya que yo nunca traia almuerzo y todo por mi _amado _padre, quien odio levantarse en las mañanas; razón por la cual le doy un Maka-chop.

Comencé a hacer la fila para comprar mi almuerzo y al darme cuenta que en mi usual bolsillo de mis jeans no había nada más que diez centavos y eso no me alcanzaría para poder pagar todo lo que estaba llevando; un tazón de macarrones con queso, un poco de pasta, un pedazo de lasaña y de postre un pequeño pudin de chocolate.

Suspire y trate de recordar en donde había dejado mi dinero para el almuerzo o sino debi abstenerme de comer hasta llegar a casa y comer lo primero que viera en el refrigerador.

Rayos, no soportare tanto.

No quería llegar hasta la zona de paga porque no quería quedar mal con la pobre señora del almuerzo y hacer que su sonrisa falsa se volviera sarcástica.

-Vamos… debe haber algo mas que diez centavos…-comence a buscar de nuevo en mi bolsillo para poder sacar algo mas de dinero pero nada…

-Señorita… etto… son $5 por favor…- ¿¡Que! ¿Tanto pero si…? Mire mi plato y reaccione de inmeiato, Dios debería hacer dieta o dejar de comer como chico o por lo menos traer mi propio almuerzo.

-Si claro… es que yo…- fingi buscar en mi bolsillo y por el rabillo del ojo vi como la señora del almuerzo comenzaba a molestarme y no solo eso…

Tabien podía escuchar como gritaban de atrás exigiendo que me apresuraba ya que el aluerzo no duraría para siempre y que yo acaparaba la fila y la comida para mi.

Demonios olvide que era corta la hora del almuerzo.

-Disculpe… yo pagare su comida…-estaba tan concentrda en la manera de cómo pagar y cuando oi esa oferta me legre tanto pero me sorprendió mucho mas la persona que se ofreció a hacerlo.

¿¡Soul Evans acedio a pagar mi almuerzo! Ante este pensamieto mi cara se sonroo fuertemente y aprate la mirada de mi "salvador" a mi comida.

-Toma…-dijo el abíaéndome mi charola de comida.

Agarre mi almerzo y note que el aun n la abía soltado y sus manos casi tocaban las mias y eso hizo que icara se sonrojara mucho mas.

-Gr…Gracias por pagarme mi al… almuerzo- ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tartamuda?

-No te preocupes…-dijo el brindadome una sonrisa y dando media vuelta para ir con su _su novia_ y comer juntos.

Y justo cuando me disponía a irme a la mesa en donde estaban mis amigas, vi un enoltura de papel junto al pudin de chocolate.

Mire hacia todos los lados y vi que mis amigas estaban hablando de algo, posiblemente de lo que Marie-sensei dio en clase; me ente por un momento en una mesa vacia y abri la envoltura de papel:

_Maka_

_Me parece muy bien tu elección de comidas, ¿sabias que me encantan los macarrones con queso y la lasaña? Bueno ahora lo sabes. _Me sonroje como nunca ya que las porristas no mencionaban nada de esto, ellas solo decían lo bello que era y cosas por el estilo.

Negué con la cabeza y continue leyendo.

_Espero que esto no lo encuentres atrevido solo quería disculparme por la forma en que Blair te trata, ella solo es hueca de la cabeza y a veces quisiera que fuera tan lista como tu. _Para estas alturas mi cara estaba tan roja como un tomate.

A el le gusta que sea lista. Segui leyendo.

_Bueno solo era eso._

_Att: Soul Evans._

_PD:Si sigues comiendo mucho engordaras._

Mi cabeza se golpeo tan duro contra la mesa que crei que estaba sangrando, afortunadamente solo me dolio mucho.

-Si Maka sintió dolor ¿Verdad one-chan?-dijo una voz infantil mientras rei y aplaudía por mi dolor.

-No te burles Patty, si esa cabeza se partió nadie nos ayudara a pasar historia-dijo Liz mientras tomaba asiento junto a su hermana frente a mi.

-Gracias, yo también te quiero Liz-le dije sonriendo sarcásticamente mientras me sobaba mi pobre frente.

-¿Qué haces aquí Maka-chan? ¿No querías sentarte con nosotras?-dijo Tsubaki-chan mientras se sentaba a lado de Patty y me miraba dudosa y triste.

-No, no es eso es que quería tiempo a solas-dije mientras comenzaba a revolver mi macarrron con queso.

-Eso me huele a romance- dijo Liz mientras le echaba miradas a la hja de papel en mi charola y por su mirada deduci que quería leerlo.

-No…- le dije mientras comia algo de mi macarron con queso y mi lasaña.

-¡Oh vamos! Solo leere lo mas importante- dijo ella con una mirada de cachorrito en su cara.

Movi mi cabeza hacia los lados dejando claro una negativa… pero de antemano supe que Liz no se rendiría y pensé en las opciones que ella usaría para leer mi privacidad.

Usaria a Patty o le pediría a Tsubaki-chan que echara un ojito en mi carta.

Asi que hice lo único que se me ocurrió.

Aplaste la bola de papel de manera que pudiera caber en mi boca y me la trague. (N/A una amiga lo uso para que no leyera la carta que su novio le había dado T^T y nunca llegue a leerla)

-¡Oh Maka! ¿Cómo pudiste?-dijo ella con repugnancia mientras Patty reia alegremente

-Maka es repugnante…jijiji-decia ella.

Cuando termine de tragarme la bola de papel, cosa que no fue fácil ya que era un poquito grande pero valio la pena.

-¿Dónde esta Mariko-chan?-y vi como Tsubaki-chan adquiria un semblante de tristeza.

-Creo que sigue durmiendo en la enfermería- dijo Liz saliendo del shock del asco.

Volvi a ver a mi mejor amiga y vi había dejado de comer cuando empezamos a hablar de su hermana gemela e incluso vi como comenzaba a fruncir su ceño.

Suspire, creo que esta hora se hara muy larga.

-Y dijo algo de comer con nosotras si Tsubaki no estaba aquí-dijo Patty distraídamente mientras Tsubaki se retiraba de nuestra mesa y se iba no se a donde.

Y probelmatica.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 2!<strong>

**Lamento la tradanza pero mi compu se daño y además estaba preocupada por mis notas en el colegio y…. estoy bien ^^**

**Bueno hay mucha tensión en la amistad de Maka con Tsubaki y su hermana Mariko y también esta la misteriosa carta que Soul le dio; me muero por hacer el siguiente capitulo *-***

**Actualice Fireworks para aquellas personas que lo leen y espero que disfruten el capitulo. =)**

**Bueno me despido por hoy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konichiwa!**

**Aquí les traigo el capitulo 3! =D**

**Gracias por los reviews, hacen que quiera continura esta historia T-T**

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es obra del gran Atsushi Okubo.**_

_**I feel Pretty/Unpretty**_

_**Capitulo 3: Guilty**_

**Maka Pov.**

-Y dijo algo de comer con nosotras si Tsubaki no estaba aquí-dijo Patty distraídamente mientras Tsubaki se retiraba de nuestra mesa y se iba no se a donde.

Justo cuando me iba a levantar a seguirla, Liz toco mi hombro y negó con su cabeza despacio indicándome que no debía perseguirla.

-Amiga no deberías meterte en sus problemas familirires, suficiente que Mariko te uiera de _esa _manera- dijo ella mientras yo me sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada.

Regrese a mi lugar y comencé a comer _toda _mi comida obviamente ignorando la conversación que tenían las hermanas en ese momento ya que lo único que me importaba era ayudar a Tsubaki-chan y a Mariko-chan pero como había dicho Liz yo ya había hecho suficiente.

-¡Makitap-chan!-grito alguien cerca mio haciendo que cayera de trasero _de nuevo_ y casi mi comida cae encima mio.

Liz y Patty pararon su conversación para mirar en mi dirección y fijarse en _cierta _ persona que estaba a lado mio.

-¡Vaya, acaso olvidaron sacar la basura porque se quedo un poco!-dio Liz con un odio terrible escrito en toda su cara.

Blair se giro para verla y tenia una de esas sonrisas lindas en su rostro, y conociéndola se que eso significa una batalla de sarcasmo.

-Cuidado Elizabeth, creo que tienes un poquito de sarcasmo en tu boca-dijo ella dándole completamente la esplada y centrando su atención en mi de nuevo.

No esto no iba a terminar bien y tenia que pensar rápido antes de Liz comenzara a usar el taekwando para darle una paliza a Blair.

-Muy bien quieres pelear no tengo problema con eso porque yo…-dijo Liz levantándose y comenzando a avanzar hacia Blair y Patty solo sonreía y aplaudía diciendo "One-chan pateara traseros".

-Ano… Blair… que dices si hablamos mas tarde- le dije suplicando que su respuesta fuera un si ya que de lo contrario quien estaría en problemas seria Liz por su novena pelea en la institución.

Se giro para verme y en su cara había una sonrisa radiante y muy animada la cual yo…

Recnoci como una de sus sonrisas falsas.

-Esta bien, adiós-dijo ella saliendo de la cafetería y ahí lo vi de nuevo.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro y guiñándome el ojo mientras Blair lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba fuera de ahí.

Yo me sonroje y lo despedi con la mano; al instante sentí un escalofrio recorreme la espalda y supe que era eso, y _eso _eran las miradas curiosas de Liz y Patty.

-Asi que… ¿Desde cuando son novios a escondidas?-dijo ella con una mirada acusadora en su cara.

-Nosotros no somos…-pero mi oración quedo en el aire al escuchar el timbre de la cafetería.

Liz bufo molesta por no haber obtenido ni una respuesta de mi parte y ninguna pista o indicio de lo que pasaba entre Soul y yo.

-Est no se ha acabado Albarn… obtendré mis respuestas al final del dia-dijo ella mientras colocabaos las charolas en su sitio correpondiente.

-¿One-chan, acaso olvidaste que iremos a casa de Kid-kun por la apuesta?-dijo Patty haciendo que Lsu hermana se quedara en estado de piedra.

Sonríe ante este recuerdo; estábamos Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Mariko, Chrona y yo en la casa de Kid jugando _Mario Kart Wii _pero hubo una falla de energía y tuvimos que cancelar la otra partida.

Al haber ocurrido recurrimos a otra forma de divertirnos y nos pusimos hacer preguntas capciosas y a probar si eran reales o pura ficción.

En una de esas preguntas, Kid dijo que si era cierto que las cigarras ninfas demoraban 7 años en madura mas Liz había dicho que eran 5.

Asi que investigaron por Google y si, Kid tenia razón, asi que el planeo un desafio muy sufridor para Liz, haciendo qu esta ordenara su cuarto simétricamente y lo pintara de la misma forma.

Me dirigi a mi salón mientras escuchaba el grito enojado y divertido de Liz.

-¡HOY CHATEAMOS POR FACEBOOK O MESSENGER ALBARN!-

Claro, dalo por hecho.

* * *

><p>Estaba en la hora de estudio, para mi hora de lectura ya que siempre estudiaba en mi casa, y estaba leyendo un libro muy interesante llamado "Night World" y me mantenía tan concentrada que no me di cuenta de que alguien se había sentado a mi lado.<p>

-Oye…-decia una voz conocida pero cuando leia me metia en el libro ignorando lo demás.

Senti como alguien me picaba el brazo con algo insistentemente ya que no le prestaba la debida atención , me concentre mas en mi libro.

-Mira es Soul Evans…-tan rápido oi eso levante mi vista buscándolo disimuladamente y solo encontré a una sonriente Mariko a mi lado.

-No es gracioso…-le dije mientras fruncia mi ceño y volvia al libro.

-Lo siento… quería llamar tu atención y veo que funciono- dijo ella mientras apartaba un poquito el libro y me sonreía.

Aparte mi mirada de la de ella rápidamente.

-¿Y fue necesario usar a Soul Evans?-le dije enfada y en voz baja ya que Sid-sensei alzo la vista en donde estábamos nosotras.

Eso hizo que su sonrisa se desvaneciera y se alejara de mi como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa.

-El te gusta… asi que deduje que le prestarías mas atención con solo su nombre en vez del mio- dijo en voz baja mientras sacaba un libro de historia y fingía leerlo.

Suspire cansada, siempre era lo mismo; hablo de Soul, Mariko se molesta y terminamos teniendo una charla con Liz y Patty.

Me canse de la rutina, asi que simplemente me pare, puse mi libro en mi maleta y camine hacia el profesor sintiendo la mirada de Mariko-chan pero decidi ignorarla.

-¿Puedo ir al baño?- dije con mi tono dulce y amable ya que en ese momento sentía todo lo opuesto.

Sid-sensei me miro por el rabillo del ojo; asintió y me dio la, digamos, llave para ir al baño y tal vez desahogarme de la aburrida rutina.

Iba saliendo del baño, ya que me demore un buen rato lavándome la cara y las manos, y comencé a pensar en la pobre Mariko-chan. Quizás uno de esots días se de por vencida conmigo y busque a otra chica a quien darle su amor.

Ientras pensaba en eso choque distraídamente con alguien haciendo que cayera _por tercera vez _sobre mi trasero.

Explote, les juro que explote, ya estaba cansada de que me hicieran caer solo por no ver donde iban y que yo, la chica impopular, aterrizara sobre su trasero tantas veces.

-Oye, ¿Sabes cuantas veces he caído sobre mi trasero? Estoy arta de que se hagan los malditos ciegos porque realmente yo…-yo había estado hablando mientras me acomodaba mis jeans que no había visto con quien chocaba.

Al ver a Soul ahí parado riendo disimuladamente por lo que había dicho hizo que se me subieran los colores a mi cara.

-Lo… la… lamento, yo no sa… sabia que… eras tu… yo- tartamuda ¿Por qué ahora?

-Descuida, además fue mi culpa…-dijo el mientras yo alzaba mi cabeza para mirarlo y me arrepentí de hacerlo.

El tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y su cabello hoy estaba un poco mas desordenado de lo usual.

-Creo que me ire a clases…-dije mientras me dirigía a mi salón pero el sujeto mi mano haciendo que girara a mirarlo.

Y todo sucedió tal y como en uno de esos mangas romanticos… excepto por una cosa.

-Maka, Sid-sensei dice que si no regresas al salón, te reprenderá- desvie mi mirada de Soul y pude ver el rostro de Mariko-chan algo sombrio y con el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

Y me sentí culpable, iba a disculparme pero ella se fue antes que yo dijera algo

Sin querer de nuevo había vuelto a la tonta rutina.

¡Ag! Rayos.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 3!<strong>

**Siento dejar este capitulo asi pero decidi hacerlo porque en relidad sentí que necesitaba esto. =s**

**Sorpresa, sorpresa; Mariko vio el abrazo romantico entre Maka y Soul… *celos* y ahora Maka se siente culpable por ello.**

**Bueno espero que les guste**

**Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Domo domo mina!**

**Aquí un nuevo capitulo de este maravilloso fic!**

**Gracias por los reviews!**

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es obra del gran Atsushi Okubo.**_

_**I feel Pretty/Unpretty**_

_**Capitulo 4: Confused**_

-Yo… debo irme…-le dije mientras me soltaba y trataba de buscar a Mariko-chan con la mirada.

-Esta bien, pero que te parece bien si nos encontramos en la salida- dijo el con una sonrisa que hizo que mi corazón se derritiera al instante.

Me sonroje de nuevo haciendo que su sonrisa se ensanchara aun mas.

-Claro… pero y ¿Blair?…-fui callada al percatarme de que había avanzado a mi oído.

-¿Ella? Estara ocupada por el club de arte asi que ¿Qué me dices? Y tal vez te diga el porque del papelito en el almuerzo.- susurro suavemente mientras yo me derretía.

En ese momento recordé todo lo que el había hecho por mi en tdo el dia y en retrospectiva sonaba algo raro que Soul Evans me haya comprado el almuerzo, me haya ayudado con mis libros, me haya guiñado el ojo mientras se despedia y ahora que me sujetara el brazo como lo hizo segundos antes.

-Si… seguro…-dije mientras veía todo rosa y mi cabeza volaba en las nubes.

-Entonces tenemos una cita… y será mejor que te vayas ya…-dijo el dándome la vuelta y haciendo que quedara en camino hacia mi salón y para cuand voltee a ver, Blair salía de su salón y le daba un beso.

Suspire, bien eso no me lo esperaba y ahora la cita… esperen ¿¡CITA!

Mi cara parecía un familiar de los tomates ahora y para cuando entre al salón, y todo el mundo _me_ miraba, mi sonrojo aumento.

_No, _susurro mi mente, _es la oportunidad perfecta para saber las respuestas a las preguntas adecuadas._

* * *

><p>Fui a sentarme directamente a mi lugar, obviamente después de que Sid-ensei me reprendiera y de darle la llavey cuando voltee a ver al lugar en donde se sentaba Mariko, no había nadie.<p>

Suspire, de seguro estaría en la enfermería o en el baño, realmente son los únicos lugares que se me ocurrían en los que podía estar.

Me puse a pensar en el momento en que Soul me sujeto la mano y me volvi a sonrojar; solo entonces note que lo extraño que era su comportmiento hacia mi.

Esta confirmado, soy una despistada.

Saque mi libro de nuevo y me puse a leer, olvidando por completo el incidente de hace unas horas y concentrándome en lo que pasaba en el universo de _Night World_.

* * *

><p>Era hora de salida y mi momento a solas con Soul.<p>

Mientras caminaba hacia la salida, note como el cielo se oscurecía de repente.

Me apresure a salir rápidamente y encontrarme con el antes de que empezara a llover y me mojara completamente, ya que no habi traída un paraguas conmigo.

Cuando iba en el pasillo, note como un monto de estudiantes se amontonaban alrededor de algo o tal vez _alguien_.

-¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto!-dijo una voz familiar con un tono de enojo.

-Pues creelo, _cariño_-dijo la otra voz familiar arrastrando sarcasmo en la ultima palabra.

-Ella… ella ni siquiera parace un chica…-dijo la primera voz sollozando.

-Sabes que, me largo- dijo la segunda voz.

Y fue en ese entones que me di cuenta de quienes eran:

Blair y Soul habían discutido en el pasillo central y de algún modo sentí…

Que era mi culpa.

No supe cuando pero lagirma salieron de mi rostro y sali de ahí corriendo como si no hubiera mañana.

_Ni siquiera parece una chica_, las palabras de Blair rondaban por mi cabeza haciendo que botara mas lagrimas de mis ojos y nublando mi camino.

* * *

><p>Salía de mi baño, ya que tome una relajante ducha caliente porque me moje bajo la lluvia y ensucie todo mi uniforme y me tropecé algunas veces haciendo que me cayera en el lodo, empeorando mis pobres jeans.<p>

Saque mi confiable libro y me puse a leerlo detenidamente; quisiera vivir en un mundo como el de _James _y _Poppy _lleno de romance prohibido y aventuras increíbles.

-Lo mas cercano a un romance prohibido que he tenido es una sujetada de mano parecida a las que ocurren en los mangas romanticos- me dije a mi misma mientras fruncia el ceño y me golpeaba la cara con mi almohada.

-Hija, tienes una llamada de Liz…-dijo mi padre mientras golpeaba la puerta.

Eso me alegro y mucho.

Había pasado horas y horas enseñándole que nunca debes entrar sin tocar al cuarto de una adolescente, ya que era inapropiado y grosero.

Porque podíamos estar haciendo muchas cosas en nuestros cuartos y mi padre dedujo eso como _revolcarnos con chicos_ y avergonzadamente tuve que decirle que si.

-Puedes pasar padre…-le dije mientras cerraba el libro, no sin antes colocar el señalador en la pagina en la cual me quede y el entraba a darme el teléfono en la mano.

-Hola Liz…-dije con una voz muy dulce y suave, una voz que acostumbraba a usar para disimular cosas de las cuales no quería hablar.

-¡ALBARN! ¿Qué es eso de que eres la chica que separo a Blair y Soul?-dijo ella gritando en la bocina haciendo que me dolieran los tímpanos.

-¡Liz, podrías por lo menos hablar mas bajo!-le dije mientras me sobaba los oídos.

Antes de que mi _amiga _pudiera responder, su hermana le arrebato el teléfono.

-Maka, one-chan escucho de Mariko que fuiste tu quien puso fin en la relación de Blair con Soul, ¿es eso cierto?-dijo Patty con un tono serio.

-¿Mariko-chan? ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ella?-pregunte a las dos hermanas mientras escuchaba que ellas peleaban por el teléfono.

-Bueno, no te gustara pero aquí va: ella te vio hablando con Soul y pues salió a contárselo a Blair y ella le armo un escándalo por eso y el solo la ignoro. Algunos rumores dicen que terminaron mas Patty y yo oímos de Kim que se estaban besando en el parque y parecían felices y reconciliados pero ya sabes es solo un rumor.

Me quede como estatua escuchando lo que las hermanas decían mientras las lagrimas salian de mis ojos y dejaba que el viento moviera mi cabello.

-¿Maka? ¿Estas ahí?-escuche la voz de Liz por el otro lado del teléfono.

-Liz ¿podrian tu y Patty venir a mi casa de inmediato?-les dije con una voz neutra y apagada.

-Claro lo que sea por ti cariño…-dijo ella mientras cortaba la llamada.

Me sente en la cama y por primera vez… desde que Kid termino conmigo… me sentía vacia.

En realidad no lo quería admitir pero, esto ya lo veía venir y mi corazón, ahora roto, había ignorado ese presentimiento.

Ahora si, me siento fea.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 4!<strong>

**Que mala! No puedo creelo que Mariko-chan haya hecho eso solo por los celos y además Soul se reconcilio con Blair, aunque eso es solo un rumor.**

**Pero no se preocupen ya sabran toda la verdad en el siguiente capitulo y un gran cambio en el historia.**

**Gracias por apoyarme con esta historia.**

**Para aquellas personas que estaban leyendo **_**Marked**_**, les informo que saque la historia porque mi prima se ofreció a ayudarme pero neceesitare tiempo.**

**Bye**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola!**

**He regresado después de un largo tiempo sin actualizar he decidido a hacerlo, hubieron muchas razones para que no actualizara esta historia pero se los dire mas tarde ahora a leer!**

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es obra del gran Atsushi Okubo.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I feel PrettyUnpretty**_

_**Capitulo 5: Changes**_

**Maka Pov.**

-Y eso fue lo que paso…-dije mientras esperaba por sus exageradas reacciones y sus gritos descontrolados.

-¡Cójanme porque horita mismo voy a la casa de Tsubaki y le reclamó a esa tipa!-dijo Liz mientras se paraba e iba en dirección a la puerta.

Pero antes de que la abriera Patty y yo ya la habíamos cogido y sentado en el piso para que se calmara y meditara la situación un poco.

Esperamos como media hora para Liz se tranquilizara y dejara su odio y ansias de venganza en alguna parte de su ser. ¿Ironico no? Yo debería sentir eso, mas no mi amiga.

-¿Se lo has dicho a Tsubaki?- dijo Patty con un tono serio y preocupado.

-No veo la necesidad de meter a Tsubaki en esto.-dije yo mientras me encogia los hombros.

Liz fruncio su ceño de una manera exagerada ya que casi parecía que tuviera una sola ceja, _casi_.

-¡Maka, por Dios! Tsubaki es su hermana, si alguien puede regañarla sobre lo sucedido es ella-dijo mientras se cruzaba los brazos.

Negué con mi cabeza frustantemente, odiaba recordar ese _problema_.

-Liz, deberias recordar que Mariko-chan y Tsubaki-chan no se llevan desde hace un año, y tu sabes el porque-le dije mientras alzaba mis cejas hacia ella.

Ella relajo su rosro ya que parecía recordar el porque las dos hermanas no se hablaban y decidio meditar un rato, el cual Patty utilizo para leer una de las revistas que había traido.

-¡Lo tengo!-dijo Liz asustándonos a todas haciendo que peguemos un pequeño brinco.

-¿Acaso sabes como hacer que Tsubaki-chan y Mariko-chan vuelva a hablarse?-dije mientras volvia sentarme y la miraba fijamente esperando su respuesta.

-No, Maka. ¡Jesh! Ya se que hacer para resolver tu pequeño embrollo con Soul Evans-dije mientras me tomaba de las manos y estrellitas aparecían en sus ojos.

-¿Embrollo? Yo no tengo ningún embrolo relacionado… con esa persona-dije mientras apartaba la vista por lo incomodo de la situación.

-¡Por Dios Maka! Si el te gusta deberías pelear por el, es decir, tu eres mejor muchacha que esa Blair- dijo Liz y Patty asentia enérgicamente con su cabeza, estando de acuerdo con su hermana.

-Pero yo soy…-dije mientras baja mi cabeza y mi cara quedaba cubierta por mi flequillo.

Sentí cmo alguien me cogia de los hombros y levantaba mi rostro solo para encontrarme con la mirada molesta de mis amigas, y pensé que ellas me darían una cachetada como suele suceder en las grandes novelas de la televisión.

Cerre los ojos esperando el golpe de reacciona-tonta, nunca llego y entonces abri los ojos para encontrarme con una dudosa Patty y una curiosa Liz.

-¿Maka, porque cerraste los ojos?-dijo la rubia infantil mientras su hermana memiraba fijamente.

-Liz, basta me das miedo y Patty, pensé que me golpearían para que reaccionara-dije mientras esperaba las reacciones que ellas tendrían y su ingeniosa respuesta.

-Maka eso solo se hace en las novelas y además me dañaría la maincura y no sabes cuanto pague por esto-dijo ella mientras se miraba las uñas.

-Mi hermana le da gran importancia a la belleza, jijiji-dijo Paty mientras reia felizmente.

Solo rei sarcásticamente y decidi molestarla un rato por lo de mi embrollo.

-Como te llamo ahora, Kim-dije mientras reia junto con Patty y ambas sentíamos la mirada de Liz sobre nosotras.

-Niñas déjense de tonterías y para que sepas no me importa tanto el dinero como esa niña traumada, además tenemos que poner manos a la obra-dicho esto ella me tomo de la mano y me jalo a mi pequeño baño.

-Espera Liz yo no…- pero ants de que terminara ella ya me había tirado a la tina.

-Bañate rápido y comenzaremos de inmediato…-dijo ella mientras se despedia y salía de mi baño.

Suspire cansada, esta seria una larga noche… y dolorosa.

**Tsubaki pov.**

-Si, de acuerdo adiós- dije mientras dejaba el teléfono en su sitio y me dirigía a la sala para poder ver algo de televisión antes de cenar.

Quería ver con ansias el programa _Project Runaway_, ya que era uno de mis favoritos y en realidad quria ver quien estaba eliminado esta semana y quien era el ganador del reto.

-Tsubaki, hija podrias ir a ariba a avisarles a tus hermanos que la cena esta casi lista y que se ubique en el comedor…- dijo mi madre mientras regresaba a la cocina.

Arregañadientes tuve que apagar la televisión y subir al cuarto de Masamune, mi hermano, ya sabia que _ella_ estaría ahí también.

Mi hermana gemela Mariko era una persona muy opuesta a mi persona; yo era responsable, amable y algunas veces divertida en cambio mi hermana era dejada, grosera y muy aburrida.

Pero no entendia porque ella era mas sociable que yo, es mas Mariko había la buena interaccion que tenia con mi mejor amiga por ese sucio e insopotable secreto

**Flashback**

_**Hace un año atrás**_

_Maka y yo estábamos hablando de lo maravilloso que seria que fueramos a las playas de Malibu a pasar nuestras vacaciones de verano si fueramos muy pero muy ricas y despreocupadas._

_Y entonces Mariko apareció con una cara muy seria y se nos acerco._

_-¿Ne-san, Maka tienen un minuto?-nos pregunto ella mientras movia nerviosamente sus dedos._

_-Claro, ¿de que quieres hablarnos Mariko-chan?-le pregunto mi mejor amiga mientras le sonreía amablemente._

_Mariko solo murmuro las palabras en un tono tan bajo que nadie escucho, causando que me impacientara y mucho._

_-Mariko, tienes una voz muy fuerte y tu sabes que puedes hablar claro-le dije mientras le fruncia mi ceño_

_-Maka…me gustas y mucho…-dijo ella mientras en su rostro aparecia un rubor muy fuerte y mi mejor amiga se quedaba en shock al igual que yo._

**Fin flashback**

-¡Hermana! ¡oye!- reaccione al oir los gritos de Masamune en mi oído.

-Masamune, eso dolio-le dije mientras le cogia el cachete para desquitarme por lo que me habia hecho

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces aquí?- me dijo el con tono de fastidio mientras se sobaba el cachete por mi jalon

-Solo vine a _avisarles_ que la cena ya esta lista y que _bajen _al comedor.-dije mientras bajaba las escaleras y me sentaba en el sala.

De ser por mi yo ya le hubiera dicho a mis padres sobre el comportamiento de mi _hermana_ pero solo había un pequeño detalle…

Si yo decía su secreto… ella diría el mio

Asi como Mariko me había dicho esa vez: _"Si tu dices algo yo te pagare con la misma moneda, hermana"_

Suspire mientras me acomodaba en el gran sofá de mi sala y trataba de sacar aquellos recuerdos oscuros de mi mente.

-Y yo pensé que el divorcio de mi padres fue horrible- dije mientras cerraba los ojos y me ponía a meditar.

Necesitaba hacer grandes cambios en mi vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo5!<strong>

**Hola a todos, lamento la tardanza es que pasaron unas cosas muy extrañas en mi casa.**

**Primero mi computaqdor se daño, no se que le paso *-* y perdi todos mis archivos, incluso la actuaizacion del capitulo 5 y la mitad del 6.**

**Otra cosa fue porque estuve en lecciones y después en exámenes y ahora… solo tengo 3 dias de vacaciones y estoy en el segundo… (el primero me la pase durmiendo hasta las 10 *-*)**

**Se que el flashback de Tsubaki fue vago e inexplicable pero no se preocupen ya verán uno mas explicito desde el punto de vista de Mariko**

**Gracias por los reviews de actualiza, su petición fue contestada.**

**BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola!**

**Ha llegado el otro capítulo de mi fic, el cual me ha gustado mucho hacer.**

**Debo serles sincera: el capítulo anterior no me gustó mucho, pero lo compensare con este de aquí**

**En este explicara la antigua y **_**duradera**_** relación que tuvieron Maka y Kid, para aquellas personas que querían explicación y tal vez en el próximo se revele el oscuro secreto de Tsubaki.**

**Y si lo saque de sorpresa.**

**Gracias por los reviews, hacen que quiera continuar esta historia con más ganas.**

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es obra del gran Atsushi Okubo.**_

_**I feel Pretty/Unpretty**_

_**Capitulo 6: Memories, part 1**_

**Maka Pov.**

-¡Te digo que no voy a salir de mi cuarto, Elizabeth Thompson!- le grite a Liz desde mi habitación mientras trataba de recoger mis libros y colocarlos en mi estante

Resulta que pasaron todo el fin de semana haciendo un, como dicen ellas, cambio de imagen porque según Patty y su hermana, es lo que fue llamar _su _atención.

-Por favor Maka estas… ¡deslumbrante! Y además debes ir al baño alguna vez- dijo ella mientras golpeaba mi puerta.

-Nop, ¿olvidaste que tengo un baño en mi cuarto?-le dije mientras le sacaba mi lengua infantilmente presintiendo que ella la vería.

-¡Agh! Bien pero perderás un día de clases y no será mi culpa-dijo Liz mientras golpeaba por ultimas vez mi puerta y oía sus pasos alejarse por el pasillo.

Decidí darle la victoria en ese punto; si pierdo un solo día de escuela me quedare atrasada, y más ahora que estamos haciendo practicas importantes.

Me levante rápidamente y me encamine hacia el espejo para poder ver que es lo que me había hecho a mi apariencia en todo pero _todo _el fin de semana

Pude ver mi cabello un poco más alisado de lo que acostumbraba a ser, tenía una camiseta de esas que se ajustaban a un solo hombro de color negro y blanco, la cual hacia juego con una falda de color negro también, pero mirando más de cerca no era una falda, era un short. Genial!

Y como resultado final tenía unos zapatos muy cómodos de color negro con una pequeña tobillera, regalo de Tsubaki-chan por mi cumpleaños número 13.

Estaba muy contenta con el resultado, es decir, me veía como una de esas chicas populares mas yo tenía un poco más de cerebro y autoestima.

De repente divise un lacito de color negro y blanco en mi repisa; lo tome entre mis manos y fue como regresar en el pasado: ese fue el último regalo que recibí de parte de Kid antes de que..

Termináramos nuestra relación.

* * *

><p>-Amiga estoy tan feliz con mi magia, casi podría decir que no eres una nerd, <em>casi<em>-dijo Liz mientras caminábamos hacia el colegio, debido a que perdimos el autobús y Spirit no quiso llevarme por cuestiones que yo considero estúpidas.

¿Cómo vas a negarle a tu hija quien perdió el autobús el que puedas llevarla solo por ir al bar muy temprano? Estúpido ¿verdad?

Pues algunas cosas jamás cambiaran… y quisiera cambiar eso, en serio.

-Esperemos que Soul note tu nueva apariencia y arreglen las cosas-dijo Patty mientras se ajustaba mejor la maleta de jirafa que tenía sobre sus hombros.

No sé porque pero me sentía algo vacía cuando ella dijo eso, tal vez por el hecho de que él no te reconociera públicamente por ser su tipo de chica o por el recuerdo de la relación que tuviste con Kid.

La última parte hizo que me sonrojara fuertemente, causando intriga en las hermanas, quienes caminaban a mis lados.

-¿Maka? ¿Estas con nosotras?-dijo Liz mientras piñizcaba mi hombro pero no reaccione sino hasta 2 minutos después, ya cuando ambas hermanas estaban burlándose de mí.

-¡Basta chicas! Me duele cunado hacen eso ¿saben?-les dije mientras me sobaba mi pobrecito hombro.

-Lo que tú digas…-dijo la rubia infantil mientras volvía a acomodarse su mochila.

Sin darnos cuenta, habíamos llegado a una calle que quedaba a lado de un parque, eso solo significaba que faltaban unas cuadras para llegar al colegio.

Suspire, ya era consciente de que llegaríamos tarde y según diría Liz, fue mi culpa por ser testaruda y arrogante.

En ese momento vi como un chico de unos 12 le regala flores a una chica que parecía tener su misma edad, ambos se besaron y salieron del parque tomados de las manos hacia otro lugar.

Eso me hizo viajar al pasado cuando yo solía hacer eso con otra persona.

**Flashback**

_-Maka, toma tus flores simétricamente favoritas- dijo el mientras me entregaba unos nardos juntados a manera de ramillete y trataba de sentarse a mi lado._

_Kid y yo éramos amigos desde la infancia debido al gran acercamiento de nuestros padres y pues nosotros… terminamos gustándonos el uno al otro… y ahora teníamos uno meses de noviazgo._

_-Gracias Kid eso fue muy lindo de tu parte y es en serio- dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y él se sonrojaba debido a eso._

_-Este momento es muy simétrico…porque estoy contigo-dijo mientras se abrazaba más a mí y yo me sonrojaba debido a sus encantadoras palabras._

_-Yo pienso lo mismo…-dije mientras me apretaba más a él._

_Y entonces decidí hacer algo inusual en nuestra relación, es decir, salíamos mucho y nos dábamos besitos en la mejilla y nos tomábamos las manos. Peo era hora de que nuestra relación tomara otro nivel._

_Alce mi rostro casi a la altura del suyo y choque mis labios contra los suyos en un beso, el beso primerizo de ambos y no el último de nuestra relación._

_Su primera reacción fue de sorpresa pero después me correspondió dulcemente mientras nos abrazábamos más fuerte, como si nos separaríamos debido a la fuerza del beso._

_Yo fui la primera en retirarse debido a la falta de oxígeno entre nosotros, y le dedique una mirada llena de amor y a Kid que pensé que estaríamos unidos por siempre._

_-Te quiero muchísimo Kid-le dije mientras le daba otro abrazo y sentía como el me correspondía de inmediato._

_-Yo también Maka y no sabes cuánto-dijo el mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo._

_Para tener 13 años nos es nada malo._

**Fin flashback**

Regrese a la realidad cuando vi como Liz me estaba cargando estilo novia mientras cruzábamos la calle y la gente se nos quedaba viendo con una mirada que decía _son-unas-lesbianas_

-Liz bájame, puedo caminar-le dije mientras ella me tiro bruscamente al suelo haciendo que me golpeara mi trasero.

-Maka se cayó muy gracioso, jijiji-dijo Patty mientras se burlaba de mi caída _improvisada_

-Liz muchas gracias por tírame al suelo y a todo esto ¿Por qué me estabas cagando si puedo caminar?- le dije mientras me ponía de pie y me sobaba esa parte.

-Bueno Patty y yo te llamábamos para reaccionaras y déjame decirte que tenías la mirada perdida y me dio algo de miedo, así que decidimos cargarte y eres pesada amiga, necesitas bajar de peso- dijo ella mientras nos poníamos en marcha de nuevo para ir al colegio el cual no estaba tan lejos.

-Solo estaba pensando…-dije mientras seguía caminando tratando de ignorar los constantes llamados de los muchachos del equipo de football quienes no entraban a clase porque no querían

-¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas? Porque no respondías con nada, ni siquiera con mis famosos piñizcos-dijo Liz mientras me daba una mirada rara.

Me sonroje de nuevo, no les iba a decir nada de mi pasado con Kid, suficiente que quieran que este con Soul; sucede que la única persona que sabe que salia con Kid, eran justamente Chrona (su actual novia) y Soul Evans.

Nunca tuve el valor de decirles sobre mi relación con Kid porque ellas no son tan apegadas a él y lo consideran una molestia, así que no pude.

-De seguro estaba pensando en Soul y en como seria su primer beso con el –dijo Patty mientras hacía besitos imaginarios con su boca y Liz reía por sus tonterías.

Me sonroje mucho más, ya que me recordaron mi primer beso, y el sentimiento que eso me había causado.

Y solo en ese entonces no quise estar en la escuela solo ´por una razón:

Soul Evans estaba ahí y ahora yo… estaba recordando mis momentos con Kid y eso me hacía sentir rara y demasiado.

¡Agh! Tonto lazo.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 6<strong>

**Por compensación del capítulo anterior les traje el siguiente fresquito y nuevecito, ya que justamente lo pensé mientras me daba una larga y relajante ducha. (*-* muy larga también)**

**Este capítulo se divide por si se dieron cuenta, depende cuanto es lo quiera contar en el siguiente y para eso están ustedes ^^**

**Dependiendo de los reviews veré si continuó con la historia de la siguiente manera:**

**1.- la continuación del relato de la relación de Maka y Kid (incluyendo como terminaron y porque)**

**2.- O el pequeño secreto que rodea, no solo a Tsubaki sino también a su familia. (Es muy simple en realidad pero algo hace que sea prohibido)**

**Voten por las opciones que más les guste y además no es obligación hacerlo.**

**Gracias, bye! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola!**

**He llegado con un capitulo nuevo y muchas sorpresas que lo rodean!**

**Espero que les guste y lo disfruten mucho porque al fin pude continuarlo.**

**Sucede que estoy de vacaciones y decidí invertir mi tiempo actualizando mis fics, bueno algunos xD**

**Termine Fireworks y ahora pode poner mis manos a la obra con otra historia pero primero les dejare el siguiente capitulo de este fic.**

**Debo decirles algo primero, Mariko no es realmente Yuri, es solo que confundió sus sentimientos hacia Maka; lo que ella siente por la rubia es admiración y eso lo mal interpreto como amor.**

**(Mi prima no le gusto esa idea así que tratamos de cambiar esta historia y así nos salió) Me gusta contar con la opinión de mi prima porque ella fue la primera lectora de mis fics y considero su opinión muy importante.**

**Así que disfruten el capitulo!**

_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es obra del gran Atsushi Okubo.**_

_**I feel Pretty/Unpretty**_

_**Capitulo 6: Memories, part2**_

**Maka Pov.**

Golpee la puerta por tercera vez para ver si ahora la abrían porque me fastidiaba mucho ser ignorada y menos en este momento.

Por fin la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una curiosa Asuza-sempai quien después me mostro una sonrisa malévola y me dejo pasar al salón, no sin antes entregarle un pequeño papel.

-Bienvenida Albarn, que tu estés aquí significa que Dios existe-dijo mientras sentía la mirada de toda la clase sobe mi y eso hacia que me sonrojara debido a eso.

No pude haber escogido mal el día para proba ropa nueva y, según Liz, una nueva actitud pero esto en realidad no me iba a ayudar en nada.

-Puedes sentarte el país es libre así como la sala de detención-dijo ella haciendo que todos los chicos comenzara a burlarse porque aun yo seguía parada sin hacer nada.

Eso hizo que me sonrojara y me escabullí rápidamente a un pupitre alejado en la parte de atrás, junto a lo que parecía ser un chico, pero no estaba segura ya que él estaba recostado sobre la banca y usaba una chaqueta con capucha, llevando esta sobre su cabeza, no permitiéndome ver su rostro o el color de su cabello

Decid dejar de mirar a mi _compañero_ y saque un libro de mi maleta y, como era hora libe, me puse a leer.

Si, yo una alumna prestigiosa estaba en detención por primera vez en todo mis años escolares; fue por eso que Asuza-sempai bromeo conmigo acerca de la existencia de Dios.

"_Y pensar que todo fue culpa de Jaqueline y esos libros tan increíbles" _pensé me hundía en mi pupitre debido a la rabia que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

><p>Sucede que después de que llegamos al colegio, Liz y Patty se fueron con Kim para hablar sobre el baile de graduación, cosa que era muy temprana pero viendo lo desesperada que se veían tuve que dejarlas ir.<p>

Liz y Patty son presidentas del consejo estudiantil, gracias a Dios, Blair se postulo muy tarde e inmediatamente pedio debido a su corta campaña.

Díganme ¿Quién se postula un día antes de las elecciones? Ahora sabia que la gente con bajo coeficiente intelectual

Mientras veía como ellas gritaban, tal vez por la pésima elección de colores o por la decoración que habían dicho no era la correcta; yo entre al colegio recibiendo elogios de desconocidos o de babosos.

Entonces una voz me llamo y la identifique la instante, era Jaqueline Diehl hermana de Kim.

La salude y hablamos por un rato y después nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca porque ella me había dicho que habían llegado nuevos libros y que queipa que yo los viera.

Pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa nos fijamos en el reloj para evitar cualquier contratiempo con el inicio de clases y especialmente con los maestros.

Nos quedaban 20 minutos y ambas decidimos gastar ese tiempo viendo una saga de fantasía increíble que dejaría afuera los famosos libros de _Crepúsculo._

Cuando ya habíamos terminado, salíamos campantes de una estantería muy recóndita para encontrarnos con la cara de una preocupada bibliotecaria.

-Chicas, ¿Por qué no están en clases?-nos dijdo mientras acomodaba sus anteojos.

-No se preocupe señorita Matzuni tenemos 10 minutos extra-dije mientras Jaqueline asentía.

La cara de la señorita Matzuni palideció horriblemente

-¿Vieron la hora en ese reloj? ¿Verdad?-dijo mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos del pantalón.

Mi amiga y yo nos miramos durante un momento para después ambas asentir a la pregunta de la nerviosa bibliotecaria.

-¡Esto esta mal chicas! ¡Ese reloj tiene si quiera 10 minutos de retraso!-dijo ella mientras su cara se ponía aun mas pálida de lo que estaba.

Y eso hizo que Jaqueline y yo nos asustáramos y saliéramos corriendo de la biblioteca a nuestras respectivas clases.

Por suerte a ella le tocaba la primera hora con Marie-senei, ella entendería el motivo de su retraso; mientras que a mi me tocaba el profesor Stein, una maestro que odiaba la impuntualidad en las personas.

Cuando llegue al laboratorio de ciencias iba a escabullirme por la puerta pero antes de que hiciera algo el salió por la puerta dejándome sorprendida y un pop… asustada.

-Albarn, ya decía que tú habías faltado más aquí estas-dijo el profesor Stein mientras se acomodaba su tornillo y me miraba de manera aburrida.

Sonreí nerviosa mientras veía un espacio por salir pero el profesor me bloqueaba el paso dejándome ver como una completa idiota

-Etto… Sensei ¿Puedo pasar a clases? Es que se me hizo tarde porque yo…-no pude terminar mi oración ya que él había puesto un pañuelo en mi boca.

-Maka, sabes que no me gustan los retrasos-dijo el mientras yo asentía tratando de ver el puto a donde esto me llevaba.

-Bueno, me alegro de que seas honesta…-dijo mientras sacaba el pañuelo de mi boca y sacaba un cigarrillo.

-Entonces me dejara…-fui interrumpida otra vez pero fue por un papel que el profesor me estrelló en la cara.

Le di una mirada confusa a lo que el solo respondió con una sonrisa media rara

-Eso me gusto mas no te salva del castigo, pasaras la primera hora en detención-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta en mi cara dejándome atónita.

Y así fue como pase a ser una chica que pasaba desapercibida a ser una chica rebelde.

-Y de paso se me ocurrió venir con este cambio de guardarropa-dije mientras me dirigía a detención a paso lento.

Suspire, de todas las cosas que m han pasado esta es la peor, digo detención en la primera hora y eso que hoy íbamos a hacer algo diferente a diseccionar un animal raro.

* * *

><p>Volví a suspirar mientras me concentraba en mi libro y trataba de ignorar los comentarios sucios por mi vestimenta o mi peinado por parte de los muchachos babosos.<p>

"Eres una idiota, sabes que solo se intereso por ti en tu cuerpo porque eres una gran mensa a lo que depende enfrentarse a una situación de la vida real y eso que ni siquiera ves noticias" eso decía una chica, quien era una completa _bitch _con sus amiguitas.

Sonreí, recordando una frase que Chrona había dejado en mi muro de Facebook: "La gente con cuerpos esculturales solo llegaran a ser modelos, ya que en sus cabezas no puede entrar otro tipo de información que no sea de preguntas para un concurso de belleza"

Enseguida se borro mi sonrisa porque al recordar a Chrona se me vino a la mente Kid y no quería saber nada de él, suficiente por estar pensando en Kid toda la mañana y camino al colegio.

No, el era novio de Chrona ahora el y yo somos amigos nada mas.

Justo cuando iba a cambiar de pagina, la persona que se encontraba a mi lado izquierdo m lanza una bola de papel que cayo en la mitad de mi libro.

Gire mi cabeza parra ver porque lo había hecho, solo para encontrarme con la misma imagen que había visto antes y suspire mientras desenvolvía la bola y leí lo que decía esta:

"_Maka, ¿Qué haces tu en detención? No que eras una alumna ejemplar o algo así xD"_

Enfurecí mientras volteaba a ver a esa persona mientras cogía mi maleta, y de ella sacaba una pluma para poder escribirle una respuesta inteligente a su pregunta estúpida.

"_Bueno, cualquiera comete errores y déjame decirte que tu no eres un buen ejemplo, te aseguro que te quedaras mas tiempo que yo aquí, ya que solo me dieron una hora así que P-I-C-A-T-E"_

Sonreí mientras le lanzaba el papel y volvía a mi lectura, "A ver si así me deja de molestar, además ¿Quién se cree que es para hablarme así?" dije mentalmente mientras leía la página siguiente de mi libro.

Justo cuando iba a voltear la página de nuevo, recibí un golpe en mi frente, digo fue lanzada a una gran velocidad haciendo que me cayera de mi pupitre y aterrizara en el suelo.

En ese momento me enfurecí de verdad y tenia que desquitarme con _esa persona_ responsable de mi furia y de mi inestable lectura.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS! ¡Acaso quieres que te golpee amigo!-dije mientras cogía mi libro y avanzaba a su pupitre con intenciones de golpearlo.

De pronto oí una risa proveniente de la _persona _a mi lado, pero lo que en verdad me hizo sentir un escalofrió fue la siguiente orden que escuche.

-Evans y Albarn, como les gusta pasar tiempo juntos los dejare dos horas mas en detención-dijo Asuza-sempai mientras que me dirigí una mirada de siéntate-o-te-pondré-un-castigo-peor.

Me senté en mi pupitre pero esta vez la _persona _que estaba a mi lado se saco la capucha, dejándome ver su rostro y una expresión burlona sobresaliendo.

-Bueno, tendremos mas tiempo para hablar Maka-dijo Soul mostrándome esa sonrisa traviesa que hacia que cualquiera chica se derritiera por el, incluyéndome claro.

Me sonroje como nuca y le di una sonrisa nerviosa mientras dirigía la mirada hacia Asuza-sempai notando que ella estaba dormía en su escritorio.

Tal vez este día no era tan malo después de todo.

* * *

><p><em>Estaba en el gimnasio esperándolo como siempre pero note que comenzaba a demorarse lo que hizo que me preocupara.<em>

"_Y si le paso algo, o…" no tuve tiempo de terminar ese pensamiento ya que las puertas se abrían dejándome ver a una figura masculina, la cual reconocí al instante._

_-Kid, te tardaste mucho yo empecé a pensar que tu…-pero él no me dejo terminar mi oración porque ni bien me abrazo me dio un beso._

_Pero esta era muy diferente a los que sabíamos compartir de vez en cuando, esta no tenia sentimiento alguno, es más bien, es como si me besara de obligación o algo por el estilo…_

_Como si estuviera forzado a besarme por alguna razón._

_Nos separamos por falta de oxigeno, pero note un cambio en su expresión cuando dejamos de besarnos._

_Era una combinación como de lastima y tristeza, eso era lo que mostraban sus ojos y de pronto volvieron a ser sus orbes dorados normales; llenos de amor y cariño._

_Pestañee dos veces para comprobar si lo que estaba viendo era real o solo una ilusión de las tantas que solía tener estando despierta._

_-¿Qué sucede Maka?-dijo Kid mientras me abrazaba y me apegaba más a su cuerpo._

_No se porque, pero sentí como si el estuviera pensando en otra persona a parte de mi ya que en su camiseta había el olor de un perfume femenino._

"_Debo estar mal, digo Kid es atractivo pero a la mayoría de chicas les dice asimétricas o arruina simetrías" pensé mientras me apretaba a el sin razón._

_No quería creerlo pero era cierto, Kid estaba viendo a otra chica porque probamente estaba aburrido de la relación que tenia conmigo._

_Decidí enfrentar las cosas ahora antes de que vayan mas lejos ya que si lo hacia ahora podríamos arreglar las cosas y seguiríamos juntos._

_-¿Kid? ¿Por qué hueles a un perfume de chica? Es mas, ¿Por qué tu camiseta huele a un perfume femenino?-le dije mientras asomaba mi cabeza por encima de su estomago para verlo._

_Lo vi dudar un poco, sonrojarse y murmurar algo y después se giro para verme y decirme con un tono monótono y frio._

_-No sé de que hablas Maka, eres la única chica que abrazo- dijo mientras me apretaba mas a sub cuerpo, como sino quisiera dejarme ir._

_Tome eso como una especie de señal para mi, si el novio no era sincero con lo que pasaba en la relación, entonces algo andaba mal._

_No le tome importancia y solo por ese momento, éramos Kid y yo, nadie mas._

_Claro, excepto la cica con la que el me esta engañando._

Sentí como si me estuvieran sacudiendo mis hombros, me piñizcaban los cachetes y por ultimo me jalaban el cabello.

Me levante enfurecida golpee a las personas que se encontraban ahí.

-Maka, de nada por levantarte-dijo Mariko mientras se sobaba su cachete ya que la había golpeado con mi mano.

-Ya Mariko, estaba muy irritaba por estar en detención que se desquito con nosotras-dijo Liz mientras le ponía su mano en el hombro de la gemela de Tsubaki y su hermana reía infantilmente.

-¿Qué paso?-dije mientras me frotaba mis ojos y mis amigas me daban una mirada confusa.

-Maka, es hora de almorzar-dijo Patty mientras me cogía el brazo y me arrastraba rumbo a la cafetería y yo bostezaba.

-Patty, asegúrate de guardar los lugares-dijo Liz mientras su hermana asentía y yo volvía a bostezar.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como ellas se dirigían a un lugar desconocido y muy opuesto a la cafetería y decidí ignorar ese detalle y dejar que Patty me llevara a _rastras_ al comedor.

Me puse a pensar en el sueño que tuve antes, es mas, ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida, me pregunto si fue después de…

Me sonroje y trate de olvidar lo que había pasado en la sala de detención.

Lo único que me preocupaba ahora era el extraño sueño que había tenido, mostrándome justamente la vez en la que Kid me engañaba con otra chica, quien por cierto era Chrona, su actual novia.

Si tuviera que escoger entre lo que paso con Soul en detención y el recuerdo de mi relación con Kid, definitivamente me quedaría con la primera opción.

Puede que Kid y yo tuviéramos una larga relación y todo, pero Soul me hace sentir muy diferente… como si estuviéramos conectados por algo especial además de nuestras cosas en común.

Si, Soul tenia que ser mio.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo!<strong>

**Déjenme decirles que me gusto que haya sido algo largo ya que estaba algo indecisa sobre que poner.**

**Me demore mucho porque perdí mi inspiración (me llego inspiración para terminar Fireworks y de publicar un one-shot XD)**

**Bueno, gracias por los reviews hacen que siga adelante con mi historia. ^^**

**Nos vemos en el otro capitulo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola!**

**He aquí otro capitulo fresquecito de mi fic mas interesante, (si les soy honesta este fic es uno de mis favoritos a parte de Fireworks).**

**Gracias por los reviews que me dejaron, me hacen sentir mejor cada día que los recibo.**

**Espero les guste el capitulo que sigue!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es obra del gran Atsushi Okubo.<strong>_

_**I feel Pretty/Unpretty**_

_**Capitulo 8: Memories, part3**_

**Maka Pov.**

Suspire mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi jugo de manzana y miraba a las personas que se encontraban en mi mesa, mientras dejaba el jugo sobre la superficie de madera.

Liz trataba, sin éxito, de cortar su pescado con ensalada; Patty se encontraba haciendo muñecos de _nieve_ con su puré de patatas y Mariko comía en silencio pero tratando de recordar algo de su libro de texto, el cual se encontraba debajo de la mesa. Tal vez ella tiene un examen atrasado.

De pronto, los hechos que sucedieron en la sala de detención cruzaron mi mente y me sonroje como nunca, obviamente atrayendo la atención de todas en la mesa.

_**Flashback**_

_Vimos como Asuza-sempai roncaba aun mas fuerte y nos reímos por lo que estaba sucediendo ahora, no perderíamos una oportunidad como esta._

_-Bueno Maka, aun no me has dicho como terminaste en detención-dijo Soul mientras se acomodaba en su pupitre haciendo que su cabello blanco como la nieve quedara algo desordenado._

_Me sonroje pero voltee a verlo y decidí responderle para no quedar como una tonta._

_-Llegue tarde a la clase del profesor Stein porque estuve viendo unos libros con una amiga-dije mientras lo miraba yo me di cuenta de que él me estaba mirando de arriba abajo._

_-Vaya, y yo pensé que era el único a quien no le importaban sus clases-dijo el mientras apartaba su mirada y se reclinaba en su asiento, como si fuera uno de esos sillones._

_Lo mire incrédula mientras colocaba mi libro de nuevo en mi maleta y tomaba uno de mis mechones y lo ponía atrás, ya que molestaba tenerlo en mi frente._

_-Realmente fue un accidente y no apropósito-dije mientras lo miraba fijamente y vi como el desvía su mirada, estaba ¿sonrojándose, tal vez?_

_-Yo me metí en esto por culpa de Black Star-dijo Soul mientras cerraba los ojos y fruncía su ceño._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso él te puso una trampa o algo así?-dije mientras me sentaba de lado en mi pupitre para poder verlo mejor._

_-Sucede que Black hizo caer a un maestro y pues me echaron la culpa a mi-dijo sin importancia mientras abría sus ojos de color rojo vino._

_-Ya veo, así que fue un malentendido-dije mientras lo veía fijamente._

_Soul se dio cuenta de que lo miraba y desvió la suya de nuevo, creo que ahora si estaba segura de haberlo visto sonrojándose._

_-¿Por qué me miras? ¿No tienes nada mas que hacer?-dijo el mientras me veía de reojo aun con el rostro de lado._

_-Bueno, realmente yo…-dije pero fui interrumpida por algo, o mejor dicho alguien._

_Soul Evans esta… acaso el esta… ¿Acaso esta besándome?_

_Me sonroje y le correspondí mientras escuchábamos los abucheos y los gritos que provenían de los otros chicos en detención, y pensar que Asuza-sempai tenia el sueño muy pesado._

_Nos separamos por la falta de oxigeno y nos dimos cuenta de que ahora éramos el centro de atención de los muchachos, lo que nos faltaba._

_Ignoramos todos las "felicitaciones" por nuestra "relación" de parte de los chicos y las chicas de detención, aunque no las queríamos, bueno yo no._

_Cuando todos se alejaron y nos quedamos solos, supe que era el momento justo para decirle lo que sentía, ya que nos habíamos besado así que…_

_-Me gustas mucho-dijo Soul mientras su flequillo cubría su rostro y aparecía un fuerte sonrojo en el mismo._

_Yo me sonroje y desvié la mirada mientras sentía como mi mano jugaba nerviosamente con la otra debido a la incomoda situación que había en el salón._

_-También me gustas-le dije mientras volteaba mi rostro y le daba una sonrisa sincera._

_Vi como el me sonreí y unía su mano con la mía mientras no dejábamos de mirarnos._

* * *

><p><em>Nos encontrábamos en nuestra segunda hora de detención, bueno para ser exactos se estaba acabando, dejándonos con solo una.<em>

_Soul y yo nos encontrábamos sentados en el piso y abrazados ya que Asuza-sempai estaba aun dormida y sus ronquidos se volvían aun más fuertes e irritantes._

_Decidí ser honesta y abierta, y preguntarle acerca de su relación con Blair, si es que oficialmente estábamos saliendo, necesitaba saberlo._

_-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dije mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su hombro._

_-Dime Maka-dijo Soul mientras me abrazaba aun más fuerte a mí._

_-¿Por qué salías con Blair?-dije con tono de curiosidad_

_-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?-dijo mientras me miraba con una mirada algo rara._

_-Digo, es que me dices que te gusto pero aun estas con ella y pues…-_

_-No, ya no estoy con Blair y además solo estábamos juntos por interés-dijo mientras me abrazaba a su cuerpo mientras yo me quedaba pensativa._

"_¿Cuáles serian sus motivos personales? Y mas importante, si yo le gusto ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensar que Blair tiene algo en contra mio por eso?" pensaba mientras sentía como mis ojos se cerraban y me dejaba llevar por las intenciones de Morfeo y me quedaba dormida junto a Soul._

**Fin Flashback**

"Aun no puedo dejar de pensar en eso" dije mentalmente mientras comía un poco de mi ensalada de pollo, cortesía de Liz.

-¿Y Tsubaki?-dijo Patty mientras cogía una cuchara y lanzaba chicharos a su hermana, quien se encontraba a mi lado.

-Dijo que estaría en la enfermería como voluntaria-dijo Liz mientras esquivaba las _balas_ que eran lanzadas por su hermana y le mandaba una mirada de _madura-de-una-vez-niña_

"Eso explicaría el porque Mariko-chan esta almorzando con nosotras envés de estar en la enfermería" pensé mientras asentía en dirección a Liz entendiendo lo que me quería decir.

De repente Mariko se levanto y nos dedico una mirada de fastidio antes de decir:

-Chicas debo encontrar a Hero, Ox y Harvar, se supone que estudiaríamos todos juntos para la gran prueba que dará Stein-dijo ella mientras se retiraba.

Liz y Patty miraron por si acaso ella regresaba y ambas me dieron una mirada que duro si quiera unos 6 minutos como máximo.

-¡ALBARN! ¿Qué es eso de que Soul y tu ya son novios?-dijo Liz a todo pulmón haciéndome asustar y como consecuencia, haciéndome tirar mi jugo de manzana.

-Liz, me encanta el jugo de manzana, además era el último-dije mientras hacia un puchero.

-Maka ama el jugo de manzanita, jijijijiji-dijo Patty mientras se burlaba de mi y me señalaba constantemente.

-Maka eso no importa, ahora escúpelo todo-me dijo mientras me cogía mis manos.

-Bueno, él me dijo que le gusto y…-dije mientras como sentía a ella llorar y gritar de la emoción.

-¡Oh Dios mio! ¡Me alegro por ti, mi amiga!-dijo Liz mientras me abrazaba y me dejaba sin aire para respirar.

-Liz, me…-pero antes de que terminara de decir mi oración, vi como un panquesito venia volando hacia mi mas una charola se puso en su camino, salvándome de una humillación total.

Mi amiga se separo de mí y ambas divisamos a una Patty con una cara algo seria y un poco molesta debido a lo que paso antes.

-¿Por qué no dicen que les molesta, _perras_?-dijo la rubia infantil arrastrando la última palabra con un odio inimaginable.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de lo que sucedía: Las que habían arrojado el panquesito habían sido las porristas y algunas de las amigas de Blair.

-¿Cómo te atreves a llamarnos así?-dijo una chica de cabellos rosa, creo que se llamaba Mizune, mandándole una mirada de odio a Patty.

-Pues, a veces la verdad duele ¿Cierto Aracne?-dijo Liz mientras le mandaba una mirada envenada a la chica nombrada.

Suspire, lo que sucedía era que esta chica le robo el chico a Liz aun sabiendo que al chico le gustaba mi amiga y no esa ella, pero eso no le importo en el momento que comenzaron a salir.

Aracne se sonrojo y no dijo nada, mientras sus amigas tomaron un poco de espagueti y lo lanzaron a mis amigas.

Ellas lo esquivaron causando que le cayera a la cabeza de una chica desconocida, ella tomo algo de ensalada y le dio a la cara de Liz lo que hizo que Patty se riera como loca y su hermana terminara embarrándole un poco de su ensalada de pescado.

-¡GUERRA DE COMIDA!-dijeron Liz y Patty al mismo tiempo mientras todo el mundo, excluyéndome, tomaba lago de su almuerzo y lo lanzaba a las personas desconocidas y viceversa.

Vi como a Mizune le cayó en su cara un poco de puré de patatas y tenía un trozo de pizza pegado en el trasero, causando que mis amigas se burlaran constantemente de ella.

Vi como se detuvieron y ahí me di cuenta de algo, Shinigami-sama estaba ahí y no parecía nada feliz por lo que estaba pasando en la cafetería.

-¿Qué demonios esta pasando?-esa voz era de mi padre, quien parecía algo alterado por la guerra de comida ocurrida en la cafetería.

Yo solo reí por lo bajo mientras veía que mis amigas trataban de ocultar, sin éxito, su culpabilidad en esta revolución estudiantil.

-¿Podrían decirme quien hizo esto?-dijo el director con una voz algo tenebrosa mientras miraba a todos los estudiantes.

-Fue Albarn, ella siempre inicia todo esto-dijo Mizune mientras señalaba en donde me encontraba y recibía miradas de mi padre y de Shinigami-sama.

-Etto… yo-no sabia que decir porque yo no había sido la culpable y le mandé una mirada a mis amigas para que me sacaran de aquí.

Pero cuando me di cuenta, ellas se habían ido Dios sabe donde y sus asientos estaban vacíos, mas había una nota que decía: "_Amiga no podemos tener otra detención en esta semana, presentaran a los nuevos diseñadores de modas asi que apreciaríamos mucho que nos cubrieras, gracias"_

Suspire de frustacion, esta seria la quinta o sexta vez que las salvo de quedar atrapadas en el sistema de castigos escolares por cosas inapropiadas.

-Maka-chan, me acompañaras a dirección-dijo el director mientras me tomaba del brazo y me conducía con el hacia su oficina.

Bien, este día se puso feo.

* * *

><p>Me encontraba en la oficina de Shinigami-sama sola, ya que el me había dicho que después de que hiciera unas <em>cosillas~<em> estaría conmigo para hablar del problema.

En su escritorio divise una foto mía y de Kid cuando éramos pequeños y sonreíamos juntos a la cámara, mientras nuestros padres estaban ocupados haciendo sus cosas de adultos, como solíamos decirles.

Eso hizo que recordara algo que fue muy doloroso para mí, incluso más doloroso que la perdida de mi madre.

**Flashback**

_Estaba sentada en el parque, con un hermoso vestido de color rosa pastel, me había dejado el cabello suelto y por primera vez había usado un poquito de maquillaje en mi rostro._

_Kid me había citado aquí para darme una noticia importante, además cumplíamos unos dos años de estar juntos y eso me ponía aun más feliz y radiante._

_-Ya se esta haciendo tarde-dije mientras miraba mi reloj de muñeca y miraba hacia todos los lados en busca de mi novio._

"_¿Y si esta con ella, la otra?" cuando ese pensamiento cruzo mi mente mi corazón se quedo paralizado, tal vez sea inocente pero no era nada tonta._

_Las ultimas semanas, Kid ha estado actuando extraño, a veces ni siquiera me deja besarlo en un lugar que no sea su mejilla si es en publico y si era en privado ahí si me dejaba besarlo de manera correcta._

_Me preocupa de que Kid ya no me quiera y decida terminar conmigo en cualquier momento, no creo que sea lo correcto seguir así si ya no hay nada._

"_En una relación basada en mentiras, no hay futuro" pensé mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a una maquina de sodas, sacaba un billete, lo colocaba en la abertura y seleccionaba el sabor._

_Mientras esperaba por mi soda me, seguía viendo por todos los lados para ver si venia Kid por algún lado y no había dejado plantada por ir con otra chica._

_Cuando divise a un chico que corría en mi dirección me alegre mucho pero me di cuenta de que no era Kid, él estaba algo distraído y no se dio cuenta de que yo estaba parada al lado de la maquina de sodas, pues chocamos haciendo que el chico terminara encima mio._

_-Lo siento, no te vi-dijo el chico mientras se levantaba y me daba su mano para que me parara y ahí note lo lindo que era._

_Tenía el cabello blanco como la nieve y sus ojos eran un inusual rojo vino, estaban viéndome con preocupación y algo de ¿ternura?_

_-Gracias, mi nombre es Maka-dije mientras le ofrecía mi mano._

_El la miro y después vio mi cara para después sacar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras tomaba mi mano._

_-Soul Evans a su servicio, señorita-dijo mientras besaba mi mano y yo me sonrojaba por su caballerosidad hacia mi, una completa extraña._

_-Disculpen, ¿Interrumpo algo?-dijo una voz a mis espaldas lo que hizo que resbalara y cayera en frente de Soul, era como si estuviéramos abrazados._

_Ahí, enfrente de nosotros se encontraba mi novio Kid mandándole miradas llenas de odio a Soul por la forma en la que me tenía._

_-Bueno, yo los dejo-dijo Soul mientras desaparecía corriendo en la misma forma en que había aparecido._

_-Pensé que no llegarías Kid-dije mientras me giraba y lo veía._

_-Maka, con ese vestido te ves…-_

"_Dirá que me veo linda" dije mentalmente mientras sonreía dándole ánimos para continuar._

_-Asimétrica-dijo con un tono frio y sin vida._

_Mi sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro y sentía como las lagrimas bajaban de mi rostro y salía corriendo de ahí._

_Jamás, de los dos años que teníamos saliendo, me había llamado asimétrica así que yo lo consideraba como un insulto desde que empezamos nuestra relación._

_Esto no era una buena señal para mi._

* * *

><p><em>Ya llevaba una hora encerrada en el baño llorando, decidí quitarme el maquillaje ya que después de todo yo me veía asimétrica.<em>

_Aun no podía creer que Kid me llamara así, no sabe que estuve aguantando toda su obsesión estos dos años y así es como me trata, es mejor que se vaya con la otra y me deje en paz si no me quiere._

"_Pero tu si lo quieres"_

_Decidí borrar ese pensamiento mientras salía del baño y secaba mis últimas lágrimas con un poco de papel higiénico que tome antes de salir._

_Divise a Kid sentado conversando con una chica de cabellos rosas, por un momento pensé que era Kim hasta que note que su ropa no estaba a la moda._

"_¿Sera ella la otra?" pensé mientras caminaba y los pasaba y tomaba mi celular para llamar a Spirit para que venga a recogerme._

_De pronto note que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me forzaba a mirar hacia atrás._

_-Maka, ¿estas bien? ¿Por qué no me llamaste? Me preocupe mucho-dijo Kid mientras me cogía los cachetes y me revisaba por si tenía heridas._

_Saque sus manos de mi rostro como si su contacto me quemara y le dedique una de mis mas sarcásticas sonrisas hacia el._

_-Estoy bien, ahora déjame en paz, me voy-dije mientras le daba la espalda y me iba._

_No tuve el coraje de preguntarle si era esa chica con quien me engañaba y me dejaba, simplemente me desmoronaría y no permitiría que me lastimara mas al saber eso._

_Antes de irme por completo, me gire y con lagrimas en mis ojos le sonreí, pero esta sonrisa era cargada de amistad y compañerismo._

_-Kid puedes salir con ella, tu y yo no somos nada así que deja de sufrir-dije mientras me retiraba no sin antes sentir como mi ex me daba un beso en la mejilla y susurraba un "Gracias"._

_Camine por todo el parque tratando de reducir el dolor que sentía en mi corazón debido a todo lo ocurrió en esta tarde; Kid me llama asimétrica y de paso terminamos porque el dejo de quererme y tenia otra chica._

_Lo único bueno que me paso fue conocer a Soul Evans, quien por cierto me pareció lindo desde el principio. No me malinterpreten yo sé que recién salgo de una duradera relacion pero ese muchacho es súper sexy._

"_Bien ahora como me voy a casa si el mensaje que le di a Spirit no ha sido respondido" pensé mientras me sentaba en una banca del parque._

_- ¿No tienes quien te lleve?-dijo una voz masculina haciendo que me asustara y cayera ensuciándome mi vestido lindo._

_-Gracias pero…-me quede callada al ver de quien se trataba._

_Soul estaba parado frente a mí con una cara que mostraba una sonrisa burlona y sus ojos un brillo de diversión._

_-Si tuvieras un medio mágico de como llevarme aceptaría ir contigo-dije sin pensar mientras sentía como me jalaban mi mano y me arrastraban._

_-Bien yo te llevo-dijo sin esperar por mi respuesta definitiva._

_De algún modo, termine recibiendo las atenciones de un chico a otro y eso me hizo sonrojar fuertemente. _

_Después de todo, no ha sido un mal día._

**Fin Flashback**

Suspire mientras tomaba la foto y la colocaba en su lugar al escuchar que se abría la puerta de la dirección asustándome un poco.

Solo a Tsubaki y a Chrona, la actual novia de mi ex, les había dicho como conoci en realidad a Soul mientras que Liz y su hermana Patty pensaban que me atrajo su popularidad y eso lo convirtió en mi amor platónico, o eso pensaban ellas.

Sonreí irónicamente considerando la situación que atravesaba; de algún modo mi vida se parecía a uno de esos mangas románticos solo que tenia problemas _mas complicados_.

-Padre, quisiera que…-

Kid se sorprendió un poco al verme en la oficina de su padre pero después su rostro tomo un giro fantástico y eso solo significaba algo

Se dio cuenta de que estoy vistiendo blanco y negro, colores simétricos.

-¡Maka! ¡Te ves tan simétrica!-dijo mientras cogía mi blusa de blanco y negro y restregaba su rostro en mi.

Lo que no sabía era que esto se veía de forma pervertida porque estaba restregando su cara en mis pechos, eso seria lo que cualquiera pensaría si no conocieran a Kid.

Trate de quitármelo de encima: mas trataba, mas se apegaba a mi y eso me hacia enfurecer mucho, no dejo que los chicos toquen mis pechos.

-¡MALDICION KID! ¡QUITATE AHORA O TE MATARE CON UNA ENCICLOPEDIA!-le dije mientras trataba de buscar una de mis enciclopedias escondidas para golpearlo.

Justo cuando iba a hacerlo la puerta se abre estrepitosamente.

-Kid yo quería saber si…-Chrona se quedo parada viendo algo muy inusual en estos días.

Dime ¿Qué sentirías si vieras a tu novio restregando su rostro en los pechos de su ex y en la oficina del director? Bueno probablemente harías lo mismo que Chrona.

-¡Kid, eres de lo peor!-dijo mientras le lanzaba una revista, cosa que cayó justamente en su rostro y salía corriendo de la oficina.

-¡Chrona! No es lo que crees…-dijo Kid mientras se levantaba de su asiento esquivando mi ataque por milésimas.

Suspire, este día ha sido lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capitulo 8!<strong>

**Estoy muy orgullosa de poder seguir con este fic ahora que mi inspiración ha llegado y no se va a ir a ningún lado.**

**¿Han visto el anime Mirai Nikki? Pues aquellas personas que lo hayan visto déjenme decirles que…**

**Es un anime chévere (Y) El único problema es el final que termino siendo un asco total y me decepciono.**

**Dejando de lado el tema Mirai Nikki, el siguiente capitulo tratara de Tsubaki y sabrán que castigo le toco a Maka por "empezar" la pelea de comidas.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola!**

**He llegado con otro capitulo ya terminando mi dos semanas de vacaciones (y solo tome como los últimos días para actualizar el fic xD)**

**Bueno, lamento el pequeño errorcito con el numero de los capítulos, en serio lo lamento no me di cuenta cuando los subía.**

**Gracias por los reviews que me dan en la historia, hacen que mi inspiración siga legando y que no se vaya a ningún lado ^^**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimer: Soul Eater no me pertenece, es obra del gran Atsushi Okubo.<strong>_

_**I feel Pretty/Unpretty**_

_**Capitulo 9: Pilot**_

**Tsubaki Pov.**

-Bien, con eso será suficiente- dije mientras cogía y le entregaba a la pequeña niña una paleta por su buen comportamiento.

Ella me sonrió y se marcho por la puerta muy contenta porque su herida había sido tratada y le había dado una recompensa por ser una buena paciente.

Lo que sucede es que desde que comenzó la escuela me ofrecí como voluntaria en la enfermería para poder ayudar a la pobre Nygus-sensei, quien por cierto, recibía ayuda del profesor Stein lo cual ahuyentaba a los alumnos y se negaban a ser tratados.

Es una de las razones por la que me ofrecí como aprendiz de enfermera, como solía decir Liz-chan y su hermana me llamaba _La pequeña enfermera del colegio_ según ella es un nombre de un libro infantil.

De pronto por la puerta se asomo una preocupada Chrona trayendo a un desangrado Kid-kun arrastrándolo debido a que ella no era muy fuerte que digamos.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-pregunto Nygus-sensei mientras entre las dos colocábamos a Kid-kun sobre la camilla y yo procedía a tomar su pulso para saber si estaba bien.

Chrona junto nerviosamente con sus manos mientras susurraba un "_No se como lidiar con los pervertidos desangrados"_ y después me miro y me dijo con voz quebrada.

-Kid estaba restregando su cara en los pechos de _ella_-dijo mientras bajaba su mirada.

La vi detenidamente mientras trataba de descifrar quien podría ser ella, digo es un pronombre usado para remplazar un nombre femenino, tal vez puede ser…

- ¿Acaso te refieres a Maka-chan?-dije mientras la miraba de frente y Nygus-sensei también lo hacia por cuestión de curiosidad.

-Bueno, era rubia platino, tenia ojos verde jade y además…-

-Si, definitivamente era ella- dije mientras una gotita al estilo anime bajaba por mi cabeza ya que mi amiga prácticamente me estaba describiendo a Maka-chan.

-Él me dijo que me quería y ahora lo encuentro poniendo su rostro en…-pero no pudo terminar su oración porque se puso a llorar.

-Eso suena muy raro, ¿Dónde ocurrió Chrona?-dijo Nygus-sensei mientras se cruzaba de brazos y yo la miraba curiosa.

-Pues, Kid y yo estábamos escribiendo un libreto y nos preguntábamos si podrían hacer la obra los del club de teatro.

"Íbamos a preguntarle al padre de Kid si podíamos hacerlo pero a mi me llamo Marie-sensei por unos momentos por lo que le dije a mi novio que podía ir en un ratito.

Justamente cuando me desocupe me encamine a la oficina del director para ver que Kid estaba restregando la cara en los pechos de su ex y el parecía gustarle mucho así que decidí lanzarle el guion en la cara.

Salí corriendo al pasillo y mi novio me siguió solo para botar sangre y caer en el piso inconsciente haciendo preocupar"

Lo que había dicho Chrona me había puesto a pensar y mucho ya que no existe razón científica para que Kid-kun haya hecho lo que hizo porque Maka-chan me había dicho que ellos no tenían nada de sentimientos por el otro.

Y entonces se me ocurrió algo pero necesitaba confirmarlo primero.

-Chrona, ¿Cómo estaba vestida Maka-chan?-dije mientras Nygus-sensei decía que iba por unas medicinas para Kid-kun y nos dejaba solas.

Mi amiga se puso a pensar por un buen rato y después se sonrojo como nunca, tal vez comprendiendo la razón por las acciones que había realizado su novio.

-Blanco y negro-dijo mientras se sonrojaba aun más y esquivaba mi mirada.

Sonreí mientras asentía en su dirección, la única razón que Kid-kun haya hecho esa significaba que amo la camiseta de Maka-chan ya que se veía totalmente simétrica con esos colores.

Suspire, aunque eso aclaraba algo, no explicaba por qué Kid-kun estaba desangrado y no le atraía nada mi amiga Maka-chan.

Entonces me fije en una pequeña irregularidad en su cabello: uno de sus mechones había sido cortado, seguramente por un pedacito de papel y asi fue decifre el porue de su desangrado.

-Tal vez Kid-kun sufrio un desangrado por la asimetría de su cabello-dije mientras cogia un espejo y lo sostenia en la cara del novio de Chrona.

Ella se dio cuenta y en seguida se sonrojo de nuevo pero esta vez, susurro "No se lidiar con la culpa" mientras movia sus dedos nerviosamente.

Suspire, este diia iba a ser muy largo.

-Hay que cortarle el caabello para igualarlo-dijo Nygus-sensei mientras tomaba unas tijeras y aparecia con una cara algo maléfica a lo que Chrona y yo solo mostramos unas caras de susto.

Y muy estresante.

* * *

><p>Mi turno habia acabado con el problema de Kid-kun y eso me alegraba ya que no soportaría estar encerrada todo el dia en la enfermería, era voluntaria pero no doctora.<p>

Mientras caminaba hacia mi clase vi como Maka-chan venia del lado opuesto del pasillo y parecía estar molesta por algo, porque no dejaba de fruncir su ceño y murmuraba cosas.

- ¿Maka-chan?-dije mientras ajitaba mi mano al frente de su cara para que me viera.

Pestañeo como si saliera de un trance y me quedo mirando durante un tiempo, lo cual me hizo dar miedo ya que jamas hacia eso, en especial ella.

- ¿Te sucede algo malo?-dij mientras le sonreía nerviosamente.

-Si, lo que sucede Tsubaki es que estoy de un humor de los rayos y todo es cula de ellas-dijo mientras fruncia aun mas su ceño.

Decidi que el pasillo no ers el mejor lugar para hablar sobre esto, ya que bien dice el dicho "_Las paredes tienes muy buenos oídos"_ y no quería que nadie se entere de

- ¿Qué te parece si hablamos de esto en otro lado?-dije mientras trataba de guiarla hacia el baño de chicas y la tomaba del brazo.

Ella me miro como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza; y después su mirada adopto una forma como pensativa lo que se reflejaba muy bien en sus ojos verdes jade.

-Tsubaki, podemos hablar en cualquier otro momento, ahora debo ir a clases si no quiero mas problemas-dijo mientras trataba de soltarse.

No se cual fue la razón pero me puse a lorra como una niña pequeña que parecía que su madre la había dicho que no la llevaría al parque porue no tenia tiempo y además no habría postre en la cena.

-Tsubaki, no ¿Por qué tu…?-

-Es que no te das cuenta que no pasamos nada de tiempo juntas últimamente y consecuencia de eso no se mucho de lo que te pasa, dime ¿Me puedo llamar tu mejor amiga?-dije mientras sentía que mas lagrimas caian en mis mejillas.

Maka-chan puso una mirada algo triste y sabia que lo que estaba diciendo era cierto de cierta forma; si no fuera por _ese incidente_ sabría todo relacionado con su vida.

La verdad era que solo sabia estas dos cosas: a ella le gustaba Soul Evans y que Blair era una antigua conocida suya.

Miro el reloj que estaba frente a la enfermería para despus sonreir como en los viejos tiempos y decirme:

-Creo que tengo un poco de tiempo libre asi que ¿Por qué no vamos al baño-dijo mientras sentía como una sonrisa salía en mi rostro

* * *

><p>-Asi que fue por eso-dije mientras Maka-chan se lavaba las manos en el lavabo del baño de chicas del Shibusen.<p>

-Sip, y ahora tengo que estar en etencion por tres semanas empezando este viernes-dijo mientras cogia un poco de papel higienico y se secaba las manos.

Maka-chan me había dicho que la inculparon sobre una _supuesta_ guerra de comidas, pero eso fue tratando de cubrir a Liz-chan y Patty-chan, y que en la direccion se había encontrado con Kid-kun y había pasado _eso, _ además Shinigami-sama le había dado un castigo para que eso no se volviera a repetir.

También me dijo que Soul Evans la había besado y le había aclarado que su relación con Blair estaba acabada, además que ellos podían salir ofiacialmente y eso me hizo sentir mucho gusto por ella, es decir, por fin tuvo lo que quiso.

- ¿Y como se lo diras a tu padre?-dije mientras tomaba asiento en una taza y ella se sentaba a mi lado.

-Aun no lo se, digo Spirit enloquecerá si le menciono el simple hecho de que inicie una guerra de comidas, peor que estoy castigada por tres semanas-dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro.

En realidad me daban celos la situación que ella afrontaba ahora, digo mis padres están divorciados y quien tiene nuestra custodia es mi madre pero ella no se preocupa por nada, no desde _eso_.

Trate de no pensar en eso y tratar de aconsejar a mi mejor amiga en el "problemático" dilema en el cual ella estaba envuelta y parecía no haber salida.

-Deberías decirle Maka-chan, no será bueno que Shinigami-sama lo haga antes que tu-dije mientras la veía preocupada.

Sucede que su padre es muy amigo del director por lo que siempre era el primero en saber las notas de su hija, cuando habían reuniones de padres y especialmente si había algo malo con el desarrollo académico de Maka-chan.

-Se lo dire si esta en casa, y si no esta lastmosamente no lo forzare a escucharme-dijo con falsa inignacion mientras yo reia animadamente.

-Eso va a hacer muy divertido de ver-dije mientras Maka-chan reia y ahora la acompañaba.

Ya veriamos eso.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado algunos minutos desde que llegue a casa y no me sorprendio encontrar una nota de mi madre diciendo que estaría en el psicólogo y que debía preparar la cena para mis hermanos.<p>

Suspire frustada, yo no quería hacerlo, digo Masamune ya tiene 13 años de edad y ella tiene la misma ead que yo asi que dejaría que cada quien viese que quiere comer.

Me sente en el sofá y prendi el televisor, justo en el programa llamado _Cheaters_ el cual me gustaba mucho porque hacían ver a las parejas todo el tipo de problemas que suelen tener las relaciones.

"Nada comparado a lo de mis padres" dije mentalmente mientras me lavantaba e iba por un poco de galletas con leche para poder ver mi programa favorito.

De pronto la frase de una chica, la cual supuse que era la esposa engañada, hizo que me quedara estática en mi lugar porque me recordó a alguien.

"_Claro, me dejas con ella porque es más joven y bonita, ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿14, 15 o 16? Dímelo ahora" _Decía la chica con un semblante de tristeza que se reflejaba en todo su rostro debido al engaño de su esposo.

Tanto fue mi shock que deje caer el vaso de leche que había tenido en mis manos y el líquido blanco se esparciera en todo el suelo haciendo que quede una mancha enorme en la alfombra, pero es no me importaba.

Lo que no podía dejar de pensar era en las palabras de esa mujer porque me recordaron algo que creí que había dejado atrás, algo que reamente no tenía la necesidad de recordar, algo que nunca quise hacer.

Negué fuertemente mi cabeza mientras iba al armario de limpieza por un pequeño trapo para limpiar lo que había hecho, ya que no tenía razones para no limpiarlo.

Escogí un trapo al azar ya que no pude prender la pequeña lámpara que alumbraba el armario pero eso no era lo importante, solo debía coger un trapo para limpiar lo que había hecho.

Mientras recogía los pedazos de vidrio del suelo, me puse a pensar en _ese recuerdo_ y sin querer lagrimas brotaban de mis ojos como una fuente de las que saben estar en los parques.

Las palabras que mi madre la había dirigió a _él_ se habían grabado en mi mente y eso me atormentaba horriblemente porque yo fui muy ingenua en el momento.

"_Se tiene que ser una gran zorra para acostarse con un chico comprometido, además de que faltaban unas semanas para la boda y esa perra no dudo en cogerlo desprevenido._

_Cualquier mujer que hace eso es considerada una cualquiera no importa de donde venga o lo que haga"_

Llore en silencio porque esas palabras, aunque no fueran dirigidas a mí directamente, hacían que recordara mi pequeño y sucio secreto.

La inocente y pura Tsubaki había desaparecido hace dos años atrás y mi madre no lo sabía y no tenía las agallas para decírselo.

Lamentablemente no.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del capítulo 9<strong>

**Sii al fin llegamos a este capitulo y me siento muy orgullosa de llegar a los 10 capitulos pera esta historia aun continua.**

**Tanto así porque en el siguiente sabrán el oscuro secreto de Tsubaki, ya les di una pista si fue un engaño pero ¿A quién engaño?**

**Gracias por los reviews y un ultimo dato…**

**Tsubaki y Mariko volveran a ser hermanas gemelas asi que no se pierdan el próximo capitulo**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
